The Yes in the Proposal
by Sculder1013
Summary: I do not accept what happened at the end of the finale so this is a story as if it never happened and and they are still engaged. It's going to be the preparations up to the big day. Warning there will be many chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I did not except what happened at the end of the finale so I'm going to write a fanfic as if it never happened. Palent never called Booth when Christine, Booth and Brennan were at park. And they are still engaged and it's going to be the preparations up to the big day. Warning there will be many chapters. ****I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan and Fox.**

*******I had to edit my story a little because I had wrong information about the Catholic traditions for a wedding. I suck at being a Catholic myself then, lol. I fixed it and I still hope you enjoy the story. **

Brennan's proposal to Booth…

Brennan is standing in the garden holding Booth's beef jerky. She see's him running up to her with a concern expression on his face. All she can do is smile at him when he approaches. She hands him the beef jerky and says…

"I wanted to give you this"

"Jerky?" Booth says with a questionable expression

"I should have bought it before. If you like it…" She smiles brightly "I wanted you to have it. I want you to be happy. That's all I want"

"What's this about? Okay look, I'm going to be fine." Booth says

"I know. I mean, I don't know. And neither of us knows. We hope. I mean I could be the target or you could die of a heart attack or I could get hit by a bus." Brennan try to explains

"Okay, slow down. Will you just slow down?"

"The point is I want to marry you. Will you marry me, Booth?" Brennan says with a huge smile and a twinkle in her eyes

Booth was shock "Are you serious?" he asks

"Yes. I've been afraid. I've been stubborn. And I've been in love. And marriage would make you so happy." She responds back

Booth wanted to make sure this is real so he asks, "Are you sure? You're not just saying this because of Pelant and everything that's going on here?"

She smiles and says, "Positive. All of this just made me sees things more clearly. I love you. I want you to be my husband. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. " She pauses "Say something."

"Yes. Of course. Yes." He responds back with a huge smile. They both embrace themselves and kissed. They stood there kissing and enjoying this magical moment together. Booth was thrilled and Brennan was happy. She finally understands why Booth wanted to get marry and she's happy about her decision.

After Palent crawled back into his black whole Booth, Brennan and Christine decided to go to the playground to spend some quality family time. Christine wanted to play in the sand when the three of them got to the playground. Booth got out Christine's sand bucket and shovel and handed it to her. She started playing in the sand and Booth just looked at Brennan and how beautiful and happy she is.

"So Bones what type of wedding are you planning for us? I would think some tribal wedding where I have to pay for you for some giraffes? Booth states

"No, no one offers giraffes… the archaic Catholic wedding rituals is important to you and even as an atheist I can see the beauty in it. Plus, I speak Latin" she says then turns to Christine and speaks Latin to her. Christine just keeps on playing in the sand.

"I don't think they speak Latin anymore. That's a old language"

"I don't think she understood me anyway" Brennan chimes in

"It's okay Bones, it is really up to you if you want a Catholic wedding or not."

"Well.."

"I don't care where or what type of wedding we have Bones. For all I care we could elope. All that really matters is that I'll be married to you." he says then leans over Christine and gives Brennan a sweet kiss.

Once they break Brennan says "Awww you're so sweet Booth. I think it would be great to have a Catholic wedding"

"Are you sure Bones?"

"Yeah, I want it to be special for the both of us"

"I know it will be very special. I love you Bones so much"

"I love you to Booth." They both lean into each other and kiss. They were interrupted when all of the sudden they felt sand flying all over them. Christine had a handful of sand in her hand and was tossing it every which way.

"Oh Christine, you shouldn't throw sand" Brennan says, "It's getting all over mommy and Daddy's clothes.

"Mama, Dada!" Christine blurted out

"Yes Mama and Dada have sand on them now" Booths says

Christine didn't understand what they were saying so she just smiles. Both Booth and Brennan couldn't resist Christine's cuteness so they just smile back. They set their attention fully on Christine and played with her in the sand. Afterwards Booth put Christine in the baby swing. Both of them took turns pushing her on the swing. Christine would laugh and smile the whole time. Occasionally some parents and kids would leave the playground and soon enough Booth, Brennan and Christine were the only ones left in the playground.

"You know Booth I think we should take Christine home and give her a bath. She looks like she's getting tire." Brennan says

"You're right Bones" Booth responds back. Brennan takes Christine out of the swing and Booth picks up the bucket and shovel. They head back to the car. Once they get home Booth volunteers to give Christine a bath. While he was giving Christine a bath Brennan took out the wedding magazine that Angela gave her. She went into the living room to look through it. She saw some dresses that she thought were pretty. A few minutes later Booth came down and joined her in the living room.

"Is Christine asleep?" Brennan asks

"Yeah she's sound asleep. She must have been exhausted from the playground. So what's that?" he asks pointing at the magazine that Brennan was holding

"Angela gave me this magazine. I don't understand why all these women are wearing white dresses, there is no way they are all virgins." Brennan exclaims

Booth laughs "yeah I doubt they are too, but Bones they are just models. They are just wearing the white dresses to show them off." He says and sits right next to Brennan on the couch.

Now she understands and grins "Ahhh okay. There are a few dresses that I think are quite beautiful, but they are white. Clearly I'm not a virgin, you would know that," she says with a wink

Booth laughs "Yeah"

"And so I shouldn't be wearing a white dress, I might have to find an off white or beige color dress"

"Bones it doesn't matter what color you choose. I know you will look beautiful in anything." Booth expresses

Brennan just grins, "Booth you must really love me"

"More then you know Bones" he laughs

She leans in and softly says, "You know what Booth, we haven't celebrated our engagement yet, you know what I mean?"

"Oh yes!" he gets up and picks Brennan up bridal style

"Booth!" Brennan squeals

"What? You're my bride now so I can carry you up like this now" he laughs

Brennan just shakes her head and smiles then leans in and gave him a quick kiss. Booth then carries her up to their bedroom. They celebrated their engagement several times that night.

**So that's what I thought should have happened at the end of the show. Both B&B happy is what I like. Th next chapter will be the day after. Please let me know what you think and some ideas I should included in this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to write the second chapter. I've been so busy with work and other stuff that I just didn't have time to write my next chapter. I want to thank you all for the reviews and follows. Again, I do not own these characters. These characters belong to Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan and Fox.**

The next morning Brennan woke with Booth's strong arms wrap around her. She smiles remembering that she's an engaged woman now. She flashes back to what her mother told her when she saw her in her dream state.

"It's not about surviving anymore. It's about flourishing, it's about living a full life"

Brennan is keeping that advice close to her heart now and is going to live a full life with Booth by her side. She hears movement next to her and turns over to face Booth. His eyes slowly open.

"Morning Booth" she smiles

He smiles "Morning beautiful," he says then leans in and gives her a sweet kiss. "Sleep well?"

She nods her head "Booth, I don't feel like going into work today," she says softly

"Yeah me too. Unfortunately I have some paper work that I have to finish up from yesterday." Booth says

"Alright, it's important to get that finished. Can we meet for lunch?" she asks

"Of course. You know what, I'll finish up the paper work and then I'll take the rest of the day off and spend it with you. We can do whatever you want. How does that sound?" he asks

"That sounds good to me. I can go in and to some work too."

"Nice… so do you have anything in mind what you would like to do?"

"Well… I was thinking about looking into an engagement ring. What do you think?

"I think that would be great." He smiles "We should eat first and then look into the rings afterwards" he suggest

"Alright that's sounds good" she says then looks at the time "We should get up and get Christine ready for the day." She adds

"Sure, do you want me to get her or do you?" he asks

"Nah I'll get her ready. You can get breakfast ready for us" she says

He smiles "Okay, sure. I'll make my famous pancakes for my two favorite girls."

"Awe Booth you're so sweet" she says then leans in and give him a sweet kiss

"Well, I love my girls and I want them to get the best" he smiles back

Brennan giggles and says, "We love you too"

Booth and Brennan get out of bed. Brennan leaves the bedroom to get Christine ready. Booth goes down stairs to get the pancakes ready. He makes the pancakes and gets his and Brennan's coffee ready. After all the pancakes are done he puts them on a big plate and places them on the table. He then gets out the butter, syrup, and some strawberries and places them on the table. A few minutes later Brennan comes down with a wide-awake Christine.

"Dada!" Christine says when she sees her father

"Morning baby girl!" Booth says to Christine and kisses her on the forehead "How's my precious baby girl doing this morning? You ready to eat some delicious pancakes?

Christine smiles and claps her hand "Dada cakes mmmm" she says

Booth laughs and takes her from Brennan and places Christine in her high chair. Brennan takes a seat at the table. Booth pours a cup of coffee for Brennan and hands it to her. He then takes a seat at the table to enjoy breakfast time with his family. The three of them talked and laugh and enjoyed their pancakes. After a while Brennan leaves to get ready for work and Booth stays with Christine. When Brennan comes back down Booth goes up stairs to get ready for work. He then comes back down and walks into the family where Brennan and Christine were playing. When Brennan sees Booth enter the room she says…

"Hey Booth, I've clean up the kitchen. Thanks for the wonderful breakfast as usual" she says with a smile

"Thanks Bones and you're welcome." He says and sits on the couch "Do you want Christine to stay at day care all day or do you want to pick her up when I get you for lunch?" he asks

"Ahh I think she'll enjoy day care more then being strung along with us looking at rings. I'll ask Angela if she would take care of Christine after work." Brennan says

"Alright, well are you two ladies ready to go?" he asks his girls

Christine smiles and lifts her arms up to be pick up. Booth picks her up and Brennan gets up. Booth gets Christine's jacket and helps her put it on. Brennan gathers up Christine stuff and her work stuff. The the three of them heads to the Jeffersonian. When they get there Booth and Brennan drops Christine off at the daycare. They kiss Christine good-bye and then they head to Brennan's office. When they arrive at Brennan's office Brennan places her work stuff on her desk. Booth stands in front of her desk.

"Okay Bones, I'll be here around 1pm to pick you." Booth states.

"Okay Booth, I'll be here" she says then walks around her desk to face Booth "I'll ask Angela about watching Christine after work and then we can pick her up on a way home"

"That sounds great Bones" he says "I should be getting to work now so I can be back here at 1pm."

"You're right Booth. Okay I Love you" Brennan says

"I Love you too Bones" Booth responds back and then leans in to give her a sweet kiss.

Booth walks out of Brennan's office. Brennan then walks around her desk to turn on her computer and starts the day. A few minutes later Angela comes in her office.

"Hey sweetie! So did you look over the magazine that I gave you yesterday?" Angela asked while taking a seat on Brennan's couch.

"Oh yeah I did. There were quite a lot of interesting dresses in there. There were a few that I really liked" Brennan says while getting up from her desk chair and took a seat next to Angela on the couch.

"Oh good!" Angela says

"Oh Ange, before I forget can you pick up Christine at daycare when you get Michael and watch her for a little bit? I'll pick her up on our way home"

"Of course, is there anything wrong?

"Oh no, not at all. Booth is going to pick me up at 1pm and we're going to spend the rest of the day together. We're going to look at rings today too." Brennan says with a smile

"OMG, that's great! Yeah of course I'll watch Christine. OMG I'm so excited for you!"

Brennan smiles brightly "Thanks Ange I'm very happy too. I'm glad that Booth accepted my proposal and that we're going to be married. I never though of ever getting married, but these past few weeks really have change my perspective on marriage. When Booth said that I was going to be the one to propose I thought that was absurd, but here I was proposing to Booth."

"Awe sweetie" Angela says, "You better send me a picture of your ring! I can't wait to see it!" she says with excitement

Brennan giggles "Oh Ange, I'll show you the ring when I pick up Christine, but I'll send a picture anyway." She smiles

"Yeah, thanks Bren" Angela responds

"Angela" Brennan starts saying, " You've been like a sister to me all these years and I love you. You've been there for me through all my relationship troubles and happiness and I was hoping you would be my matron of honor and stand by me on my wedding day." She says with some tears in her eyes

Angela started tearing up "Awe of course I'll be your matron of honor and I love you to Bren" she say and leans in to give her a hug and Brennan hugs back.

"Thanks Ange" Brennan says after they parted

"Oh you're welcome sweetie. I'm so thrilled for you and when you're happy I'm happy." Angela says with a hug smile.

"I'm very happy Angela and I can't imagine being with a better man then Booth" Brennan responds back

"Booth is the one sweetie and I know you two will be happy and have a full life together"

"You don't know that Ange, but I hope so" Brennan says and smiles back "I guess I should get to work before Booth comes to pick me up. Thanks again Angela for being my Matron of Honor."

"You're welcome sweetie and I'll let you get to work" Angela says and gets up from the couch When she reaches Brennan's doorway she says "I'll talk to you later sweetie!" and she walks out.

Brennan gets up from her couch and returns back to her desk. She checks her e-mails and responds back to the important e-mails. She then dives into work for the next few hours.

**What did you think? Please leave comments. Or if you have any suggestions for the next chapters please feel free to tell me. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. I do not own these characters. These characters belong to Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan and Fox.**

Around 12:30 Booth walks into Brennan's office. Brennan was on her computer searching while he came.

"Hey Bones are you ready to go?" Booth says while walking up to her desk.

Brennan looks ups and smiles. "Yup, I'm ready. I just need to shut down my computer. Also I need to let Angela know we're leaving then we can go enjoy the rest of the day."

"Alright, that's sounds good" Booth responds back.

Booth helps her pack up and gathers her things. Then they walk over to Angela's office to let her know they were leaving. Hodgins was in her room when they got there.

"Hey Booth! Hodgins say when he sees him entering "You and Dr. B going to lunch"

"Yup!" Booth says quickly

"Sweetie, they are taking the rest of the day off. We're going to watch Christine for a little bit after work too. I told Brennan that was okay. Michael enjoys playing with her." Angela says to Hodgins

"Ahh okay that's cool" Hodgins says

"Thanks Ange again for watching her. We won't be too late picking her up," Brennan says

"Oh you're welcome sweetie and remember what I said," Angels says with a smile

"Will do Ange." Brenna smiles back, "Well we're off. Bye!" she says and Booth and Brennan starts walking away

"Well you two love birds have fun!" Angela chimes in before they completely left the room

Booth and Brennan smiles together and heads to the SUV.

"What was that, that Angela reminded you not to forget?" Booth asks

"Oh she just wanted me to send her a picture of the ring that I'm going to pick out," Brennan says

"Oh… wouldn't she see it when we pick up Christine?" he asks

Brennan laughs, "That's what I said but she still wants me to send her the picture"

Booth just smiles and they continue to walk to their vehicle. Booth opens the door for Brennan and she climbs in. He closes the door and walks around and get in on his side. He starts the engine and says "So Bones where do you want to eat? The diner or Founding fathers?"

"Um I think I would like the diner for lunch today" she replies back

"Okay the diner it is," he says with a smile

Booth drives off and heads to the diner. A few minutes later they reach the diner. Booth parks and they enter the diner. They go sit at their usual spots right near the window and a waitress comes up to them and gives them their menus.

"I give you two a few minutes to decide on your meal in the mean time what do you want to drink?" the waitress asks

"I would like to get an ice tea" Brennan responds back and then looks at Booth

"Just water for me, thanks" Booth replies

"Okay they're coming right up" the waitress says and walks away to get their drinks.

"So Bones do you know what you're going to eat?" Booth asks

"Yeah I just want to get a salad," she says

"Just a salad? Are you not that hungry?" Booth asks

"I'm hungry but not that hungry, plus I plan on stealing some of your fries because I know you're going to get your usual burger and fries." She smiles back

Booth leans in "Ahhh I see Bones, well I'm very hungry so we should order extra fries on the side," he responds back with a smile

She leans in and says; "I know you love it when I steal fries from your plate, but getting extra is fine by me"

"You caught me Bones, I do love when you take my food. It's personal and I love it"

She leans in a little more and whispers to Booth "You know what I love more?" she asks softly

He leans in a little more "What" he asks

"I love you more," she says with a huge smile across her face

A huge smile spread across his face and he's about to lean in to kiss her but the waitress comes up with their drinks and so they separate.

"Here you go, your water sir and your ice tea miss. Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asks

"Yup, Bones you can order first" booth says

"I would like to get the house salad with ranch dressing on the side"

"Okay and you sir"

"I want to get the cheeseburger with fries and can we get an extra order of fries on the side? "Booth asks

"Yup sure can" the waitress replies back

"Thanks" Booth says

"No problem. Your food is coming right up, " the waitress says then walks away.

Booth and Brennan turn to look at one another and smiles. Booth reaches across the table and takes one of Brennan's hands in his hand.

"Bones you know, I'm over the moon in love with you and I you made me the happiest man alive. I just wanted to let you know that before we get interrupted again," he says

Brennan laughs, "haha yeah I was disappointed that we didn't kiss. I love you too Booth and I know it's not logical, but you made me the happiest woman alive when you accepted my proposal," she smiles.

He grins and she smiles backs. They stare into each other eyes forgetting that they were in the diner. It was just him and her in their own little world. A few minutes past and they were broken from their world. The waitress places their food on the table and Booth and Brennan sits back in their seats.

After the waitress places their food in front of them she asks, "Is there anything else you two lovebirds need?" she said with a small smile

"No, thank you, " Booth says

"Alright, well enjoy your lunch" the waitress says and walks away

"Thanks," Booth replies back.

Booth and Brennan dive into their lunch. In between meals they would have small conversations. Some of the conversations were about Christine and their life and some about past cases. About 45 minutes later they were ready to leave for the jewelry store. Booth went ahead and paid for the meal. Afterwards they both got up and headed to their vehicle. Booth once again opened the door for Brennan and she climbs in. He then shuts the door and walks around and get in on his side. He starts the engine.

"So Bones, do you have any particular jewelry store you want to go to pick out your ring?" Booth asks when he shift gears to drive

"Not really. I know there is a place just down the street that we always past to go into work every morning. Should we look in there?" She suggests

"Sure why not. It won't hurt to look," he says with a smile

"Okay great"

Booth pulls out and heads to the jewelry place that Brennan suggested. Once they get there Booth helped Brennan out of the car and they walked in hand and hand inside the jewelry store.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Fine Jewelers. My name is Emily and could I help you two find something you're looking for?" the store clerk asked as they walked in

"Yeah sure. We're here to look at engagement rings," Brennan says

"Oh congratulations you two" Emily says

"Thanks" both Brennan and Booth says at the same time

Emily smiles "We have a lot of wonderful engagement rings over here if you would follow me"

Both of them followed Emily to the glass case and she pulls out a few different types of rings. Brennan leans in and examines them as if they were her bones she examines in the lab. She would pick up one by one and she looks them over.

"So Bones do you see any you like?" Booth chimes in

"There are so many I like, but nothing I really love." Brennan says

"It's okay. Take your time. If you don't see any you love we can look somewhere else," Booth says

"Is there something you are looking for in particular?" Emily asks

"Umm… well… I do love dolphins… do you have anything with a dolphin?" Brennan asks?

"Oh of course, hold on for a second." Emily says and then goes into another case and looks for the dolphin rings.

"Bones, I should have known you would like to have a ring with a dolphin on it. I know how much you love dolphins because of your mother. I should have thought of that first." Booth says with a smile frown

"Oh Booth it's okay. When I was a younger girl I always wanted my engagement ring with a dolphin. I wanted to have a ring just like my mother's dolphin ring. Whenever I saw my mom's ring I wanted to always wear it. It reminded me of her and now that she's gone I still want to honor her. She's was the one who told me that I should live a full life when I was dreaming of her when I was in the hospital." Brennan says with a small tear

Booth hugs and says "Then I want you have whatever dolphin ring you want no matter what the cost is. That ring is important to you and you're important to me and so I want you to be happy."

Brennan lifts her head from Booth's should and smiles brightly at Booth "Thanks Booth. I love you so much"

"I love you so much too Bones" he says then kisses her sweetly on the mouth.

Emily walks back and lays out a few dolphin rings on the counter, "Here a few that I think looks beautiful"

Brennan walks up to them and once again examines them. Booth is close behind. After a few minutes Brennan sees one she loves. The ring has a dolphin on each side with its nose holding up the diamonds in the middle. There is one big carat diamond in the middle and around that diamond are smaller diamonds.

"Booth look at this one. What do you think?" Brennan asks

"Oh it's beautiful just like you," he says with a huge grin

She smiles back "Great I really love this one. I like that the band is platinum instead of gold."

"Yeah platinum is great, so you pick this one?" Booth asks

"Yup, I think this is the one"

"You pick well Bones. In every aspect" he laughs

Brennan laughs "Yeah I guess I do"

Emily just smiles at the both of them "I think you pick a great ring. Do you want any engraving on it?

Brennan looks at Booth "Ahh what do you think Booth?"

"It up to you Bones. It's your ring. But, if I have a say I would engrave "Partners Always"

"Oh I like that Booth because we're partners at work and partners are home." Brennan turns to Emily and asks, "Can I have that engraved?"

"Of course and you came on a lucky day because our engraver came in today so he can engrave it right away." Emily states "Do you two mind if you wait a little for it to finish? It shouldn't take that long."

"No of course we can wait" Brennan says

"Yeah sure that's fine" Booth chimes in

"Okay great I'm going to give this to Dave the guy who engraves our jewelry. He's really excellent. I'll be right back and we can go ahead a pay for the ring."

"Okay sounds good" Booth says

Emily smiles and walks to the back. Booth and Brennan stay behind and just chat.

"Do you really like that ring Booth?"

"No, I don't like it, I love it. I think it looks good on you and it means a lot to you. If I had to pick out a ring for you on my own I would have picked that one out."

"Yeah I really love it."

Emily walks back out and walks up to Booth and Brennan. "Alright, Dave is engraving it now so we can go ahead and pay for it. Please follow me."

Both of them follow Emily to the register. Emily types in the amount. After everything is type in Booth goes ahead and pays for the ring. Brennan stands right next to him to see how much it was. She knows that Booth is worry about the budge and so she wanted to see if it went over. Booth senses her worries and just grins after he swipes his card he turns to Brennan.

"Bones don't worry about the cost. I told you I didn't care about it. I wanted you to have the ring of your dreams."

"Thanks Booth"

Booth goes ahead signs the slip and then turns back to Brennan, "Temperance, you are the most important person in my life along side Christine and Parker. When you are happy I am happy. That's why I wanted to get you that ring, so don't worry."

"Booth you're important to me too along side Christine and Parker and I love you. Thank you Booth." Brennan says and then hugs him

"Awe you two are so sweet" Emily chimes in "Well everything is set"

"Great thanks," Booth says

"You're welcome. So did I hear you right that your name is Temperance" Emily asks Brennan

"Yes, I'm Temperance Brennan forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

"Oh my gosh! You also wrote those books?"

"Yes, yes I did. I'm guessing you like them"

"Yeah, I really love them. I'm reading your third book." Emily turns to Booth "You must than be her partner Seeley Booth of the FBI. You're the agent she base on for her books."

"Yes, yes I am" he says with a grin

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you two. Would it be okay if you signed one of my books Ms. Brennan?

"Sure I would love to"

Emily hurries back to retrieve her book and then brings it to Brennan and hands it to her. Brennan takes it and opens the front cover and writes "To Emily, thank you for helping me pick out my engagement ring. I hope you enjoy the rest of the book. Sincerely Dr. Temperance Brennan." Brennan then hand back the book to Emily.

"Thank you so much Dr. Brennan!" Emily says then reads what Brennan wrote and then looks back up to Brennan and say, "I know I will enjoy the rest of the book. I love your stories. Thanks again. Excuse I think your ring is ready. I'll be right back."

Emily leaves with a huge smile on her face. She goes to the back and retrieve Brennan's ring. The ring was placed in the small box when Emily brought it back to Booth and Brennan. She hands the box to Brennan and says, "Here you go. It looks beautiful"

Brennan takes the box and opens it. She places the box on the near by counter and takes the ring out and examines it again. She sees the nicely engraved words on the ring band and smiles. Booth comes closer to Brennan and looks at the ring as well and smiles. He then takes the ring from her and takes her left hand and slowly puts the ring on Brennan's ring finger. She smiles when he puts it on her. She then hugs him and he hugs are back.

"Thank you Booth" Brennan whisper in his ears

"You're welcome Bones. I love you," he whispers back

"I love you too," she whispers

They separate and Brennan turns to Emily "Thank you again"

"You're welcome. Any time" Emily responds back

Brennan then turns back to Booth "We should go."

"Okay" Booth says, "It was nice meeting you and thank for helping Bones out" he says to Emily

"No problem and it was a pleasure meeting the both of you. Have a good rest of the day and congratulations again"

"Thanks" Booth responds back

Booth took the empty box from the counter then reached for Brennan's hand. She accepts gracefully and they walk out of the store. Booth opens Brennan's door once they reach to the SUV. She gets in and he closes it. He walks around to his side and gets in.

"Booth, would you please take a picture of my ring? I promised Angela I would send her a picture."

"Yeah of course"

Brennan hands Booth her phone and he takes a picture. He then hand over her phone and Brennan send a message to Angela with the picture attached.

"Thanks Booth"

"No problem, so do you want to go pick up Christine or do something else?"

"Umm I think I want to go pick up Christine. Today has been amazing Booth. Thank you so much for today and I love my ring" Brennan says

"Today was amazing Bones and I'm very happy you love your ring," he smiles to Brennan and brings a hand to her face a softly caresses it "Bones I'm so happy. You, Christine and Parker make me so happy and I'm the luckiest guy to have you three. Thank you Bones for everything you've done and given me. I Love you"

Brennan tear ups a little "No, thank you Booth for all what you've given me. I wouldn't have all of it if it weren't for you. I love you" she says then leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. After a few minutes they needed air and so they parted. They smiles at each other and then Booth started the vehicle. Once the SUV was turned on Brennan took his hand and held it. Booth squeezed it softly and then he leaves and head to Angela and Hodgin's house to pick up Christine.

**What did you think? Please leave comments. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I'm so happy that Booth and Brennan are getting married for real in season 9! I can't freaking wait until Sept 16****th****! So anyway, here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. I do not own these characters. These characters belong to Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan and Fox.**

Christine and Michael are on the floor playing with blocks while Hodgins watches from the couch and Angela's in the kitchen preparing dinner. All of the sudden the door bell rings.

"That must be Booth and Brennan" Angela yells from the kitchen "Honey would you please get that?"

"Yeah sure," Hodgins responds back and gets up from the couch to let them in.

"Hey guys, please come in. Do you want anything to drink?" Hodgins asks

"Oh no thanks Hodgins. We're here just to pick up Christine and head home. I got to start dinner," Brenna states

"Oh okay, but I think Angela wants to see you first. She's in the kitchen," Hodgins says

"I'll go see Christine Bones and you go see Angela," Booth states

"Alright," Brennan says and then walks to the kitchen

Hodgins and Booth left and walk to the family room where the kids were playing. When Brennan reached the kitchen Angela was finishing putting the spaghetti noodles in the pot. Angela looked up and smiled at Brennan.

"Hey Bren! I got your picture. Oh My God the ring is absolutely stunning!" Angela says and starts stirring the noddle in the pot so they don't start sticking with each other.

"Thanks Angela, I really love it" Brennan says and moves her left hand so she can look at the ring again.

Angela stops stirring the noodles and walks toward Brennan "I need to see it in person."

Brennan extends her hand out once Angela reaches her. "Oh My God it's more beautiful in person! Did Booth help pick it out?" she asks

"Yeah he helped. He even decided on the engraving" Brennan says and takes the ring off to show Angela the engraving.

"Awe that's so sweet" Angela said after reading the engraving "Partners Always" is a perfect engraving. He choose well Bren"

"Yes he did," Brennan responds back with a huge smile

Angela handed back Brennan's ring and she slide the ring back on her finger. She just looked up at Angela and smiles. Angela smiles back knowing her best friend is really happy. Angela then leans over and gives Brennan a nice warm hug. Brennan hugs her back.

Angela says while still in Brennan's embrace "Bren I'm so happy for you and Booth. I can really tell that he loves you. He really cares about you and will always protect you. I can really see that you love him too. I love seeing my best friend so content and in love. I always wish good things for you and I'm just so delighted."

"Thanks Ange. Booth really makes me happy and I've never been so content in my life until now" Brennan says then separates from Angela and continues to says "I want the thank you for all you have done for me over these past several years. If it wasn't for your little push and nudge about Booth I wouldn't really be here being so happy. Your help and guidance was very important to me. I am pleased to have you as my best friend. I love you Angela" Brennan says with some tears

Angela started to tear up "Oh Brennan I love you too and you're totally welcome. You're my best friend and I always wanted you to be happy."

They both hug each other again for comfort. Booth walked in and saw them tearing up and was a little concern.

"Bones, is everything okay?"

Brennan separates from Angela and swipes the remaining tears from her "Yeah Booth, everything is perfect. I was showing Angela my ring and we were just talking about how happy I've been. These are happy tears Booth. Then I was telling Angela how appreciated I am for having her as my best friend."

"Oh okay, I was just worried that something was wrong" Booth responds back

"See Brennan you do have a good man and he really does love and care for you" Angela says

Brennan looks at Booth and smiles "Yeah I do have a good man"

Booth gives her a wink and smile. Hodgins then walks in.

"Is everything okay? I was with the kids and was wondering why everyone was in the kitchen."

Angela walks over to her husbands and kisses him on the cheek, "Everything is good Hodgins. Brennan and I was just talking and admiring her new accessory on her ring finger."

Hodgins looks towards Brennan and sees her ring finger. "Oh wow, that's beautiful. Congrats Dr. B." he then turns to Booth and extends his hand to Booth "Congrats man. I know you two will have a long happy life together."

"Thanks Hodgins" Booth says

"Thanks Dr. Hodgins," Brennan says

"Well Bones, I think we should get Christine and head home now. We need to feed her and then give her a bath."

"You're right Booth we should go" Brennan says then turns to Angela "Thanks again Ange for everything."

"No problem Bren"

Booth walks back to the family room and picks up Christine. Brennan gathers Christine's stuff and bag. Then the three of them head to the door. With Michael in Hodgins arms he and Angela walks to the door to wish the Booths good bye.

"Bye Ange!" Brennan says and gave her a quick hug

"Bye Sweetie and don't hesitate to ask us to watch Christine again. We love watching her and Michael enjoys playing with her."

"We won't" Brennan responds back.

Brennan and Booth with Christine in his arms walked out and head to their SUV. Brennan took Christine out of Booth's arms and places her in her seat. While she was doing that Booth got into the vehicle and started the SUV. When Christine is all secured in her seat Brennan gets in the vehicle. The three of them head back to their house. When they arrived home Brennan started dinner and Booth took Christine and played with her so Brennan can focus on dinner. Brennan decided to make her famous Mac and Cheese that her former chef friend taught her many years before. Booth always love that dish so she wanted to make it special for him. With all he has done today he deserve a special dinner. About a half an hour into it Booth came in with Christine to check out what Brennan was making.

"Are you making what I think you are making Bones?" Booth asks with Christine in his arms.

"What do you think I'm making Booth?" she asks with a sly smile

"Oh just you most delicious mac and cheese that I love so much" he says

Brennan smiles at him and then walks to the pot and scoops a small portion with a spoon "Here you go Booth try some"

Booth walks over and accepts Brennan's spoon full of mac and cheese "Hmmmmm now that is what I'm talking about Bones. I really do love this." He then looks at Christine and says "Christine you should try mommy's famous mac and cheese" he then takes Brennan's spoon and scoop a little bit for Christine and fed it to her. After tasting it all she says is "Yummmm! More, more!"

"You'll get more in a few minutes baby" Brennan says "Booth go wash her up for dinner and everything should be done by the time you get back."

"Okay, lets go Christine and wash up so then we can enjoy more of mommy's delicious dinner." Booth says to Christine then walks away.

Brennan finishes preparing the rest of the dinner. She puts together a quick healthy salad in a bowl. Booth walks back in with Christine and places her in her high chair.

"Hey Bones I'll set the table for you" he says while walking up behind her and giving her a warm hug and a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Booth" she says and smiles

Booth let goes of Brennan and go retrieves the dishes and utensils. He then sets them on the table. He goes to the frig to retrieve the wine bottle and also gets two wine glasses and sets them on the table. He puts together Christine 's drink and hands her the Sippy cup. Brennan brings the food to the table. She dishes out Christine's plate first and then dishes out Booth's. Booth opens the wine bottle and pours some in Brennan's glass first then he pours some in his glass.

"Thanks Bones for making your famous Mac and Cheese. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well, for all you have done for me and accepting my proposal I thought it would be nice to serve you your favorite dish. It's my thanks for everything. " She says with a huge smile.

"Awe Bones you're welcome" he says then leans in and gives her a sweat long kiss. They separated after a few seconds. Booth brings one of his hands to her cheek and softly caresses it "Thanks Bones"

"You're welcome Booth. We should eat before it gets cold, "Brennan says

"You're right, I don't want to waste this precious dinner you made."

Booth and Brennan dives into their dinner. They have lite conversations about whatever throughout the meal. After they finish Brennan cleans up Christine and give her a bath. Booth cleans up the table and washes the dishes. After Booth finished cleaning up the dishes he make sure everything is locked up and turned off. He turns out the lights and heads upstairs to join Brennan and Christine. Brennan was just leaving the bathroom with Christine when Booth got upstairs. The three of them went into Christine room to put her down for the night. Both Booth and Brennan said their I love you's to Christine and gave her a kiss goodnight. Then the two of them left to go into their bedroom.

They got ready for bed. Booth went into their bathroom first to brush his teeth. Then Brennan went in. She came back out and saw Booth sitting on the bed looking at her. She smiles and walks to the bed and gets in. She then leans over to him and whispers and asks, "Do you love me?"

Booth rolls her over so she's on the top and says " Of course, do you want to prove it to you?"

Brennan smiles and says, "If you not to tired"

Booth just smiles and crashes his lips to her and they make love all night. They fall asleep wrapped up and in each others embraced.

**So what do you think? Did you like it? I need some ideas for the other chapters so please give me some input. Thanks!**


End file.
